


Bonds faded in grey

by bestaceinspace



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestaceinspace/pseuds/bestaceinspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine if you were standing by my grave<br/>Would they write ‘enemy’ in that metal?<br/>Words and sentiments faded in grey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds faded in grey

**Author's Note:**

> I always liked writing poetry and I think this one is the first fandom poetry (as I like to call it) I wrote. It's in Loki's POV.

They said they could cut my chest open

And that they wouldn’t find a thing

You see, brother

Imagine if you were standing by my grave

Would they write ‘enemy’ in that metal?

Words and sentiments faded in grey

With so many reasons to surrender

Still I couldn’t say your name

It hurt me, it hurt me

That they never saw my face

The blood that runs in my veins

Is not the same as yours

But you feel no shame

—

I do

—

I was always in your shadow

Now I stand behind the ones I’ve made

I see all the broken patterns

Alll the lies God never said

All the lives we never saved

I see the throne I wished to have

The power I wished to own

None of these things matter

I just wanted to conquer the world

Make it right for me like it never was

It never will

And it still surprises me

When the anger shows on you face

I wish war could be just a game we played

When we were both kids

And our mother was a saint

Creating the devil

That one day would stand beside his dad’s deathbed

With his brother’s blood in his hands

—

For the power I wished to own

For the bonds I’ll never create

I wish I could say goodbye

But there are so many lives I want to take

It’s not your merit for trying to stop me

There are no words or lies you could say

To stop me, brother

Only if, one day, you stand by my grave

Words written in cold metal

Bonds faded in grey


End file.
